<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my strange addiction by spookypop (sodapop27)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193519">my strange addiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapop27/pseuds/spookypop'>spookypop (sodapop27)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Order and Chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Mastermind Owada Mondo, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble is Class 79, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Songfic, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:30:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapop27/pseuds/spookypop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada are the Ultimate Order and the Ultimate Chaos. Together, they will destroy the world, and rebirth it anew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Order and Chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my strange addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195544">Mad Dog</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannyachan/pseuds/kokeshidynamo">kokeshidynamo (hannyachan)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lyrics from Billie Eilish's eponymous song.</p><p>this is my first time writing mm ishimondo!! i tried to put my own spin on the au. i hope i portrayed them right!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>don't ask questions</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you don't wanna know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>learned my lesson</em>
</p><p>
  <em>way too long ago</em>
</p><p>Mondo Owada was the Ultimate Chaos.</p><p>He wanted the entire world to burn. He wanted to bring about anarchy to everything. Everything that had wronged him- from his father's beatings, to his brother's death- only fueled the flaming beast roaring inside of him. Mondo craved the despair of tearing the world apart piece by piece. It was never despair, however. Just a hunger for chaos, for destruction, for death. Voracious fire burned within his soul, and much like the flame, he wanted to consume all.</p><p>
  <em>to be talkin' to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>belladonna</em>
</p><p>
  <em>shoulda taken a break</em>
</p><p>
  <em>not an oxford comma</em>
</p><p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru was the Ultimate Order.</p><p>All he wanted was perfect order. He saw the endless chaos rampant throughout the world, and wanted to fix it all. He would do anything to get society into line. His methods were questionable, to say the least, but you must sacrifice anything for your goal, correct? Kiyotaka loved the world, he truly did. Everything could repent for their mistakes. But as Kiyotaka devoted himself further to his goal, he learned an extremely valuable lesson- nothing is easy. Some of your subjects have to die. Everything dies, after all.</p><p>
  <em>take what i want</em>
</p><p>
  <em>when i wanna</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and i want ya</em>
</p><p>It was almost funny how they connected.</p><p>Chaos and order, two opposites. They clashed like night and day. But Kiyotaka was the wood to Mondo's fire. He was everything Mondo despised, and he loved that.</p><p>"You are throwing your entire life away, Mondo." Kiyotaka said, twirling a sharp knife in his hands as if it were just a pencil. "You know what you are sacrificing by devoting yourself to me."</p><p>"I don't fucking care, Kiyotaka." Mondo grinned. "All I want is you."</p><p>"Do you, now?" Kiyotaka raised one bushy eyebrow at the man kneeling in front of him. "How far are you willing to hurt for me? Bleed for me? <em>Die </em>for me?"</p><p>Mondo licked his lips. "I think you know the answer ta that."</p><p>Kiyotaka studied Mondo for a moment before he stood up. "Get on your hands and knees."</p><p>Mondo did as told. He heard Kiyotaka walk behind him, before he felt the heel of Kiyotaka's boot on his back. Kiyotaka drove the shoe into Mondo's bare skin, causing Mondo to hiss in pain. Kiyotaka's fingers trailed up Mondo's waist to Mondo's face, pushing past Mondo's lips and feeling the teeth inside of Mondo's mouth. He drew back as he felt them pierce his finger. Mondo's teeth had been sharpened. How disgusting. Mondo had defiled himself in the name of chaos, to twist his form into what he so desperately craved.</p><p>"You really are the Ultimate Chaos," Kiyotaka sneered. "I'll need to grind you out into my perfect little soldier. Or maybe I'll put a collar on you and walk you like the dog you are. My pet. My servant. Is that what you wish for, Mondo Owada?"</p><p>"Fuck yes," Mondo groaned.</p><p>"Really?" Kiyotaka ground his foot even harder into the small of Mondo's back, causing the biker to groan in pain and pleasure, tears pricking at the bottom of his eyes. He nodded.</p><p>"You like being treated like this, huh? Like absolutely <em>nothing?" </em>Kiyotaka smirked.</p><p>"Y-Yes, sir."</p><p>Yes, <em>sir. </em>That made Kiyotaka grin even wider.</p><p>"Because that is all you are. You are nothing. And that is all you ever wanted." Kiyotaka continued. He rose his foot up for a brief moment, causing Mondo to let out a sigh of relief. "Show me. Prove how much you want me."</p><p>And then he slammed his foot down into Mondo's back.</p><p>Mondo howled in pain, feeling several ribs crack. He screamed in agony and pleasure. Blood dripped from Mondo's mouth, and he didn't know if it was his own or Kiyotaka's. He cradled his broken chest in his hands, but he was grinning the entire time, tears streaming down his face. Kiyotaka rubbed his back with his shoe, which hurt even more but damn if it didn't feel good. Kiyotaka soon removed his shoe, cleaning it with a handkerchief.</p><p>"Well? Do you still want me?" Kiyotaka walked over and kneeled down in front of Mondo, cradling Mondo's face and forcing the Ultimate Chaos to look up at him.</p><p>"Of course, sir." Mondo croaked.</p><p>Kiyotaka smiled softly. "How quaint. Well, then. Let's get you to Mikan. She'll patch you up."</p><p>
  <em>bad, bad news</em>
</p><p>
  <em>one of us is gonna lose</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'm the powder, you're the fuse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just add some friction</em>
</p><p>Kiyotaka didn't expect Mondo to love him so much.</p><p>When Kiyotaka had free time, it would be only moments before Mondo latched onto him like a lovesick puppy, tearing at Kiyotaka's clothes. They turned the lights off and devoured each other like rabid wolves. Mondo clawed crimson scars into Kiyotaka's back as he took Mondo, thrusting into him hard and giving Mondo what he wanted. Afterwards, they would lay in bed, sweating and panting. Mondo consumed his entire being with a ravenous hunger Kiyotaka had never encountered before.</p><p>"You are quite hungry, aren't you?" Kiyotaka asked after one noticeably quick session.</p><p>"Hungry for you, sir," Mondo grinned. It was less of a sign of respect and more of like a petname for Kiyotaka nowadays.</p><p>"And how do I know you don't want to kill me?" Kiyotaka said firmly, running a finger down Mondo's neck. "Are you hoping to use me as much as you wish, and then throw me away, perhaps?"</p><p>"I would never kill ya, babe." Mondo smiled softly. "You're everything I fuckin' wanted. I won't betray ya like that."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Sure as hell." Mondo kissed Kiyotaka on the forehead.</p><p>
  <em>you are my strange addiction</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you are my strange addiction</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the doctors can't explain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>my symptoms or my pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but you are my strange addiction</em>
</p><p>And he meant it.</p><p>There was something to Kiyotaka that Mondo couldn't understand, but it was incredibly attractive. Kiyotaka was just... <em>powerful. </em>He radiated an aura of malice and passion that Mondo had never seen before, and he loved it. Kiyotaka was something Mondo could release all his frustration and anger into, and Kiyotaka took it eagerly. Kiyotaka had Mondo wrapped around his finger, and Mondo couldn't be happier.</p><p>He was addicted to Kiyotaka Ishimaru.</p><p>Mondo would follow the Ultimate Order to the ends of the earth. He would do anything for Kiyotaka. He would slice his own stomach open, like Fuyuhiko had done to pledge his loyalty to Kiyotaka. He would kill himself if it meant Kiyotaka would be satisfied. Mondo had no idea why he was so desperate for the man, but something about Kiyotaka made Mondo feel good. He learned about the yin-yang from a juvenile anthropologist at Hope's Peak when he was undercover (a nice candidate for the Ultimate Despair, but he was taken away by the Future Foundation before he could be assimilated).</p><p>In order, there was chaos. Mondo could see it burn in Kiyotaka's eyes. Mondo could tell Kiyotaka wanted to destroy the world, even if it was for different purposes. Kiyotaka was angry. His wrath burned silently, and Mondo could feel the heat from five feet away. He snapped at Mondo more times than he could count. Yet he still apologized every time. Kiyotaka was filled with rage, but unlike Mondo, he had learned to control it.</p><p>Both of them were far more similar than they had thought.</p><p>
  <em>deadly fever</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please don't ever break</em>
</p><p>
  <em>be my reliever</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'cause i don't self medicate</em>
</p><p>Mondo had told Kiyotaka about the yin-yang, and the Ultimate Order could not help but agree.</p><p>They were black and white. Kiyotaka wore a pristine white uniform as if he were an angel from God. His long, white cape fluttered in the ashy winds of the hell he had wrought upon the earth. He wore bone-white boots and white, rough gloves. His skin was a shocking white color. He looked like a porcelain doll. Kiyotaka was a white pillar amongst a desert of black sand. He was pristine and beautiful. Mondo seemed to adore that.</p><p>Mondo was the black to Kiyotaka's white. He wore his signature coal-black gang leader coat, still stained by the blood of Daiya. The bloodstains had now reduced to a dull red. Mondo wore black camo pants and black combat boots, both given to him by Mukuro. His black mascara ran down his face in jagged lines. The rings around his eyes had fully developed, giving them the appearance of dark holes.</p><p>To quote Nietzsche- "And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you."</p><p>Mondo was the abyss. And Kiyotaka gazed into him long and hard.</p><p>The worst part was that he began to fall for the Ultimate Chaos.</p><p>
  <em>and it burns like a gin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and i like it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>put your lips on my skin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and you might ignite it</em>
</p><p>"What have you <em>done, </em>Mondo?!"</p><p>"What I had ta do."</p><p>"Why would you kill her? What has she done?"</p><p>"She was planning to kill ya. I couldn't let that happen to you."</p><p>Kiyotaka marched over and glared up at Mondo, ire apparent in his eyes. "I gave you strict orders not to kill Junko! She was our leading force in spreading despair!"</p><p>"You know what she wanted ta do?!" Mondo roared, feeling himself get angry as well. "She wanted to put those bastards from the Future Foundation into a fucking killing game! Y'know, the people from our fucking <em>class?! </em>And to what, give everyone <em>despair?! </em>The fuck kinda plan is that?! I know you, Taka! I know you would never want that! Worst of all, she planned on putting <em>you </em>in the game! Sure, she said she'd make sure you wouldn't die, but both she and I knew that she was gonna kill ya anyway to get her fuckin' rocks off- MMPH!"</p><p>Mondo's eyes widened as Kiyotaka pressed his lips to his own, kissing Mondo deep and hard. He wrapped his arms around Mondo's neck. Mondo, getting over his shock, began to kiss back. They eventually broke apart. Kiyotaka looked up at Mondo with an emotion Mondo couldn't understand. "Did she hurt you, Mondo?"</p><p><em>Mondo </em>hit him like a tidal wave. Kiyotaka only ever referred to Mondo as "his pet" or "his servant". He only said "Mondo" sarcastically. But now, he said Mondo's name with what sounded like... adoration?</p><p>"N-No." Mondo said, still reeling from the sudden kiss. "The fuck was that for?"</p><p>"I shouldn't have doubted you- I'm sorry." Kiyotaka frowned. "I knew Junko was up to something, but I could not figure it out. I... I thank you, Mondo Owada."</p><p>"Y-Yer welcome?!" Mondo gasped. "Why did you kiss me?"</p><p>Kiyotaka gulped. "I appear to be having... <em>feelings </em>for you, Mondo. I do not fully understand these feelings just yet. But there is something about you that is addicting. I am not sure why, but I am addicted to you. Your chaos. I behold you in a way that even I do not know how. I am glad to have you as my p- my comrade. You are carnal, and voracious, but I love you. I love you, Mondo Owada. And I cannot figure out why."</p><p>"I- You-" Mondo was flabbergasted. "I never thought that someone like <em>you </em>would like someone like <em>me-"</em></p><p>"Well, I do 'like' you," Kiyotaka gave a short giggle. It was odd coming from someone like him. "And I think you've made it obvious that you like me as well."</p><p>"I mean, I sure fuckin' do, but where the hell did this come from?"</p><p>"I don't know," Kiyotaka bit his lip. "I really do not know."</p><p>
  <em>hurts but i know how to hide it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kinda like it</em>
</p><p>Impossibly enough, they began to desire each other even more than before.</p><p>Mondo found himself aching for Kiyotaka at the end of each day. He would panic when Kiyotaka showed up with heavy injuries from his battles, hovering over Kiyotaka's body when Mikan was treating him. When they laid in bed together, Mondo gripped Kiyotaka's hand tight, often being calmed when Kiyotaka squeezed back. Kiyotaka was his anchor. He held down the chaos fighting to escape from Mondo, and he loved that.</p><p>Kiyotaka was even more passionate during their escapades. He let himself become more and more feisty, the cold mask of his cracking, hot magma seeping through the fissures. Kiyotaka learned about chaos, and Mondo learned about order.</p><p>They were addicted to each other.</p><p>
  <em>bad, bad news</em>
</p><p>
  <em>one of us is gonna lose</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'm the powder, you're the fuse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just add some friction</em>
</p><p>Gundham always likened Kiyotaka to a "phoenix", and he didn't understand until now.</p><p>A phoenix was always reborn from the ashes. When it died, it would resurrect itself. The cycle would continue for the rest of eternity. Kiyotaka supposed the comparison was due to Kiyotaka's main goal: to destroy the world, and make an entirely new world of perfect order. Kiyotaka would rule all with an iron fist, and bring peace and prosperity to everything. In a sense, it aligned with Mondo's goal, except Mondo didn't want order or peace. He just wanted to destroy.</p><p>
  <em>you are my strange addiction</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you are my strange addiction</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the doctors can't explain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>my symptoms or my pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but you are my strange addiction</em>
</p><p>His mission- capture a Future Foundation member and bring them to headquarters for questioning. Easy.</p><p>Toko was timid and terrified of everything around her. She would be an easy target. Genocide Jack would prove to be a challenge, if Toko brought her out, but Mondo liked a challenge. He stared Toko down as she glared at him in her chair, shaking in terror and fear. Her stun gun had been taken away. Toko looked angry but her fear was quite apparent. Mondo grinned at Toko as her eyes widened, seeing the familiar mark of the Ultimate Despair on his sternum.</p><p>"Wh-wh-what do you want, you bastard?" Toko hissed.</p><p>"I don' want anything, little lady. But Kiyotaka wants a <em>lot </em>from you. Be grateful I ain't doin' the questioning, because I don't think you'd last very long against me." Mondo grinned toothily, showing off his sharp teeth.</p><p>"I'm not telling you <em>anything," </em>Toko screeched.</p><p>"You sure about that?" Mondo grinned. The door opened. "That must be him. Have fun."</p><p>Kiyotaka walked past Mondo to stand in front of Toko. He studied her warily. "That was fast. I'm surprised she didn't hurt you, my love."</p><p>"Got the Ultimate Impostor to impersonate Byakuya and tell her to meet him at some abandoned warehouse. Even I'm surprised at how easy it was," Mondo snickered, leaning down to kiss Kiyotaka on the forehead. "See you soon, babe."</p><p>Kiyotaka nodded. Mondo walked out of the room, still laughing to himself.</p><p>
  <em>bite my glass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>set myself on fire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>can't you tell i'm crass?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>can't you tell i'm wired?</em>
</p><p>It was a relief to have Genocide Jack and Toko part of the Ultimate Despair. Genocide Jack was powerful, extremely powerful, and was a nice addition to their side. Interrogating Toko hadn't been easy, but she did spill after a while. Kiyotaka had an idea to assimilate her as well. So now, Toko was on his side. Mondo was extremely proud of Kiyotaka, even though it wasn't something worth congratulating, but Mondo just rolled his eyes as Kiyotaka voiced that thought.</p><p>"Wanna celebrate?" Mondo smirked, wrapping his arms around Kiyotaka's neck.</p><p>"Later," Kiyotaka said sternly, knowing what Mondo was asking for. "I have to cover up Toko's disappearance."</p><p>"But once you're done, can we 'celebrate'?" Mondo whined.</p><p>"Of course, dear," Kiyotaka kissed Mondo.</p><p>Tonight was a success, but it was only one success in a long line of victories. Kiyotaka needed far more to reach his goal. For now, he was content. Of course, someone at the Future Foundation would notice Toko's disappearance. Or she might even make herself known as a new member of the Ultimate Despair. Either way, he had secured his victory. Mondo was proud of him, of course, but Mondo was practically salivating over Kiyotaka all the time nowadays.</p><p>After he and Mondo's session, they laid down in bed. Mondo kept kissing Kiyotaka all over his face and torso.</p><p>"I'm fuckin' addicted to you, baby," Mondo groaned. "I can't get you out of my mind."</p><p>"Neither can I, for you," Kiyotaka answered. "I love you, Mondo."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Somethin' wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know," Kiyotaka huffed. "I'm just worried. I don't feel like we'll succeed in our goal. What if we can't? What if we fail?"</p><p>"Taka, don't worry about that." Mondo stopped kissing Kiyotaka and hugged the Ultimate Order tight to him. "Look at all you've done so far. What makes you think anything'll change?"</p><p>"I don't, but still..." Kiyotaka said, muffled by Mondo's chest.</p><p>Mondo frowned. "Go to sleep, babe."</p><p>"Very well. Good night, Mondo."</p><p>"Night, Taka."</p><p>
  <em>tell me nothing lasts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>like i don't know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you could kiss my-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>asking about my motto</em>
</p><p>"Mondo Owada. I'm so proud of you."</p><p>Kiyotaka kissed Mondo over and over again, standing over the dead bodies of Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya. "You're so good. You're so amazing, Mondo. I don't know why I doubted you at first."</p><p>Too love-drunk to respond, Mondo kissed back, taking every kiss inside of his pounding heart. His hands scrambled all over Kiyotaka's back in hurried passion, squeezing Kiyotaka as if to make sure Kiyotaka was still there. The Ultimate Chaos and Ultimate Order's souls intertwined in the throes of love, happy, so happy that they had <em>won. </em>They had won. They had defeated the Future Foundation. They had snuffed out the last remaining symbols of hope.</p><p>"I love you so <em>fucking </em>much, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, you have no idea." Mondo managed to breathe out. "I'm so fucking glad I met you."</p><p>"Me- me too," Kiyotaka said hurriedly, fervently kissing Mondo again. Kiyotaka's lips felt <em>so</em> good against his. The fires in both of their bodies burned as one, order and chaos clashing over and over again, two stars exploding against each other. Kiyotaka's hand desperately scratched through Mondo's hair. They devoured each other in their love, tongues swirling around each other in a frenzy. They were successful.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>They were addicted to each other.</p><p>And damn, if it didn't feel good.</p><p>
  <em>you are my strange addiction</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you are my strange addiction</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the doctors can't explain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>my symptoms or my pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but you are my strange addiction</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>